The Killer Red Head With The Pretty Blue Eyes
by x-backtoblack-x
Summary: "This next track is for the killer red head with the pretty blue eyes." Turning twenty two had never been more fun, and Chloe was just about to meet someone who would make the night even better.


_I don't know about you but im feeling 22  
Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me but I bet you want to  
Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22_

"A club? Really Bree?" Chloe questioned with a lopsided grin - it wasn't meant to be lopsided but she was drunk, so it was close enough - letting herself be dragged up to the bouncer by her equally tipsy best friend, her fellow Bellas in close pursuit.

"Chloe Michelle Beale, this is your 22 birthday, you're going to a club and you're going to enjoy it!" Aubrey ordered, not quite able to make direct eye contact with her friend as she scolded her.

"Oh I don't doubt I'll enjoy it Bree, it's you that called them hormone infested glorified sex pits." she reminded the blonde with a giggle, finding the reference a lot funnier thanks to her good old friend tequila.

"Ginger, stop arguing with her!" Amy cut in suddenly. "It took us the best part of a week to convince her that this was a better idea than a movie night in your dorm."

"I was genuinely considering cutting out on your party Beale, and you know I think your cool." Cynthia rose added with an apologetic shrug.

"I really just wanna get laid." Stacie informed the group, feeling no need to show a false pretence of being here for her friend.

"No one hears you scream in a club..." Lilly's whisper went unnoticed as the group kept focus in Chloe and Aubrey.

"Ugh, what I put up with from you people." Aubrey huffed then, refusing to admit that a movie night would have been any less fun.

"Okay yea, let's just go before Stacie starts dry humping a wall and the rest of us start to fight." Chloe cut through the tension easily, ushering her group of misfit friends up to the club doors.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The dance floor was packed to capacity - some new DJ apparently - and it wasn't long before Chloe could feel the infectious club remixes take over her slightly alcohol charged body and flow out through every pore as she shook and shimmied - and yes, twerked a little - to the rhythm with her friends.

They lost Stacie first, though they were sure to assess the guy she left with, to ensure he at least didn't look like a serial killer, and after that it wasn't long before Amy and Cynthia rose wandered off with partners for the night, each being sure to wish their friend one last happy birthday before they went.

Chloe didn't mind her friends leaving. Sure it was her birthday but she was having too much fun to care for a start, and anyway, it was a relatively small club, she'd run into them again at some point anyway - well hopefully not Stacie.

Eventually Lilly wandered off too and before she knew what was happening Aubrey was dragging her through the throngs of horny young adults.

"If we're going to find the other girls I don't thing I really want to." Chloe screamed over the heavy dance beat, having to call her friends name a few times and shout it again in her ear before she was heard.

"Ew no, what them aca-bitches do is their business." Aubrey informed her with a look of distain. "I'm taking you to the DJ to request a birthday song." she explained then, pulling away from her friends ear and smiling broadly before continuing to drag her towards the DJ booth.

Chloe was tipsy, and felt a giddy thrill rush through her as Aubrey shouted to catch the DJ's attention, not really paying much heed until Aubrey started to explain her request. The DJ was not what she expected. For a start she was female and a lot younger than most DJ's working such prestigious clubs would be. She was pretty too, like really pretty, with long brown hair, mesmerising blue eyes and a striking face with what seemed like a permanent half smirk that couldn't but turn Chloe on just a little.

Before she had time to mention any of this - because when you're drunk it always seems like a good idea to profess your attraction to a probably heterosexual stranger - Aubrey was dragging her away again, back towards the floor.

"What she say?" Chloe screeched over the crowed, trying and failing to get a look at the pretty young woman over her shoulder again.

"She said anything for the pretty birthday girl." Aubrey giggled, winking at her best friend. "Apparently the next song in the set is her favourite and it's dedicated to you." She added then with a smile of achievement.

Sure enough, just as the last notes of the current song jumped through the speakers the DJ's voice broke onto the sound system, muffled over the noise of the club, yet just loud enough for Chloe to hear.

"Okay guys this next track is for Chloe Beale, she's the killer red head with the pretty blue eyes... Someone buy her a drink." She shouted; her voice sounding soft, confident, and carefree even over the heavy din of the club.

The first rapid notes of titanium blazed over the clubs speakers then, quickly followed by an infusion of lyrics from bulletproof, eventually an array of lyrics and sounds blending seamlessly together into something that had Chloe dancing without a care. It really was the best song so far, and Chloe could see why the DJ had said it was her favourite, the lyrics and heavy beat seeming to make sense, almost as if this was the intended composition of these songs all along.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time the fifth set had started they'd located Amy again, and the trio were dancing in amongst a group of fifteen extremely attractive guys - like Abercrombie and Fitch attractive - that of course were sourced out by Amy in a way only she could. This naturally meant that Amy had men practically crawling on her, and even Aubrey had let her hair down and was getting very up close and personal on a couch with a guy that Chloe was sure she could see the outline of his abs through his tight shirt - just Aubrey's type.

Chloe had her fair share of admirers too but for some reason wasn't feeling it tonight and politely excused herself from her position, sandwiched between two men, pulling Aubrey away from her new friend just long enough to tell her where she was going before making a beeline for the bathroom.

Of course the cramped space was packed tighter than the most impoverished of slums, with queues out the door for the toilets and women crawling over one another to get a glimpse of themselves in the mirror.

Chloe was no armature when it came to the club scene though – her copious supply of fake ids growing up ensuring she had a lot more than a year's experience in a club setting - and she left the bathrooms quickly in search of a bouncer.

"Excuse me sir?" Chloe asked, trying to feign innocence. "Those bathrooms are pretty packed... I was wondering was there any other ones I could use."

"No." was the stoic man's blunt reply, never even making direct eye contact.

"But sir you don't understand... It's my lady time." Chloe lied, gesturing vaguely at her crotch, knowing that this was the one tactic that was sure to get any man awkward enough to comply.

"Tough." He informed her simply, still refusing to make eye contact.

What an ass. What a useless ass. Plan B it was then she thought as she walked away indignantly from the man.

"Sir, sir, please help!" Chloe panted in a panic, coming to a stumbling halt in front of the bouncer that kept watch in the VIP area. "My boyfriend, it's my boyfriend! He's in the bathroom and two guys just started hitting him. Please, please help him!" she cried, feeling herself begin to shake.

The bouncer was young and from the look on his face Chloe could tell he was new, as the inner turmoil of whether to stay at his post or go and help the desperate girls boyfriend played across his face. Years of experience told Chloe that a good heart always won out and after one final torn look the young man took off running towards the restrooms.

"Too easy." Chloe smirked, looking around her once quickly before slipping under the plush red divider rope and making her way through the sparsely populated VIP area towards that she knew was always nicer bathrooms anyway.

She was washing her hands and singing the lyrics from the titanium remix from earlier under her breath when she hear a bathroom stall behind her open with a soft creek. She hadn't realized there was anyone else in the stalls, whoever it was obviously having come in very quietly while Chloe was peeing. The sudden noise caused Chloe to startle and she jumped in spite of herself.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The same voice that had called out a dedication to her earlier in the night apologised, amusement evident in the tone as Chloe felt her move up to the sink next to her, choosing not to look until she'd regained her composure. "You liked the mix then?" she added after a moment, navigating conversation easily.

"Yea it was amazing... How'd you know?" Chloe questioned, finally looking over to make eye contact with the petite brunette.

"You were singing my version of titanium when I got in here... I've never heard someone sing a lyric loop with so much dedication before." She laughed softly, shaking off her hands under the water and leaning over Chloe to reach the paper towels, their faces mere inches apart when she spoke again. "You were pretty good." she whispered, her face being gone as suddenly as it as there, the mystery DJ now leaning against her sink watching Chloe carefully as she dried her hands.

"The true genius is the person who makes the mix in my opinion." Chloe settled on replying, having decided as soon as the DJ's face was up beside hers that this was definitely flirting, whether friendly or otherwise was yet to be seen.

"Don't be silly, throw a few tracks together and just make sure they don't sound like a dying cat, anyone can do it if they put their mind to it." The shorter woman shot back humbly, placing the tissue down on the sink counter and turning on her side so her hip rested against the sink and she had a clearer view of Chloe. "So what age are you tonight anyway?" She asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"Twenty-two. Don't worry, I'm not in here illegally." Chloe teased, taking up a similar stance as she lent her hip against the sink.

"Ah, I'm not one to be judging you for that. I'm only twenty." The brunette laughed easily, her smile growing when she saw the look of shock that Chloe wasn't as quick at covering up as she would have liked.

"Well… only twenty and already playing the most popular collegiate club in the city. Should I bow or something?" Chloe teased, having recovered quickly from her initial awed shock.

"A curtsy will do." Beca informed her with a soft laugh. "Seriously though, it's my cousins club, he let me play here to try and get my name known and all." She explained with a modest shrug of her shoulders.

"Still pretty impressive." Chloe insisted, not being a fan of the way her compliments were being pushed away by the brunette. "So what is your name anyway?" She asked then.

"Real or DJ?" The younger woman queried.

"Both." Chloe decided, figuring she wanted to know this woman's real name as well.

"My DJ name's a work in progress, it seems to change weekly, though right now it's just DJ Mitchell, and my real name is Beca… Beca Mithcell." She informed the red head with a nod.

"Beca… cute name." Chloe told her, feeling the conversation had become a little too platonic and deciding to move it away from safe waters. "Cute name for a cute face." She finished, feeling triumphant as a soft blush broke across Beca's cheeks.

"You're not so bad yourself." Beca replied a moment later, having regained her composure and her signature smirk when she spoke.

"If I remember correctly, earlier I was the killer red head with the pretty eyes." Chloe shot back, still remembering the words used to describe her earlier in the night.

"Oh you're that too, you're definitely that too." Beca nodded in agreement, taking a step away from the sink and closer to Chloe as she spoke, the distance between them sinking away quickly as Chloe felt her own body gravitate towards the brunette.

It was a good tension that filled the air then, both knowing what was going to come next, yet both waiting for the other to make the first move. Beca was first to glance at Chloe's pink lips, the lower one jutting out ever so slightly, yet she didn't make a move, waiting until Chloe's eyes darted down towards the DJ's own red ones before she quirked them up into a smile.

"Like what you see?" Beca whispered, her hot breath tickling Chloe's face and sending a shiver down her spine.

"Mhm." Chloe couldn't help but moan in response, feeling instantly embarrassed by how throaty it had been. "Uh…" She stammered, not usually one to get turned on so quickly.

"Wow, you really do like what you see." Beca laughed, both her hands going to Chloe's waist and pulling her in closer still as her breath once more set Chloe's skin ablaze.

"That wasn't meant to be um… ya know, so deep." Chloe explained, feeling an uncharacteristically deep blush grace her features.

"Well you're hot, and you're funny, and you're pleasantly easy to talk to, so I think just this once I'll let your weird noises of arousal slide… though it may cause problems later on in the night." Beca told her, trying to keep her face sombre and serious as she nodded thoughtfully.

"Well aren't we getting ahead of ourselves." Chloe giggled, liking Beca more and more by the second, especially while they remained in such a close proximity.

"When you make noises like that I think I'm pretty safe." Beca teased, her grin baring her pearly white teeth as Chloe swatted her on the arm and glared.

Before the red head had a change to form a witty response however Beca had had enough of their banter – funny and all as it was – and crashed their lips together unexpectedly. Not that it was a bad kind of unexpected though, with Chloe instantly reciprocating the kiss and pushing Beca back against the sinks as the younger woman slid her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip, gently easing the red heads mouth open before slipping her tongue in. By the time they finally did break away to replenish their oxygen supplies Beca found herself sitting on the sinks with Chloe in between her legs, both her hands under the red heads top while the button of her skinny jeans had come undone.

"Well…" Chloe panted, one hand still resting on Beca's upper thigh while the other shamelessly scratched at the skin above the waistband of Beca's jeans.

"You were taking too long to kiss me… I figured I'd just go for it." Beca explained, not being in the least sorry, with one hand still resting over the material of Chloe's bra, the other planted on her waist.

"I was actually going to say we may need a cubicle… or a room." Chloe smirked, dragging Beca's body along the surface of the sink until their faces were almost touching, leaning over then to whisper in her ear. "Glad to know you find my voice so difficult to listen to though." She added, her breath licking the shell of Beca's ear.

"Oh it's quite the opposite actually." Beca promised her, pushing herself off the sink and into Chloe's arms. "I just think it's even better when it's moaning into my mouth." She added with a wink. "Now my place is five minutes away, so cubicle, or bed?"

"Hm… I think I'm in the mood for ditching this club scene right now." Chloe mused, grabbing the DJ's hand and dragging her towards the bathroom door, feeling slightly put out when she was pulled to a halt.

"Wait." Beca demanded with a chuckle, pulling Chloe's top down to cover her back, and buttoning up her trousers. "Now maybe I should lead the way, seeing as I know where I live and all… you just text that blonde friend of yours so she doesn't think you've died." She added, standing on tiptoe to press a lingering kiss into Chloe's lips, pulling away with a smile and clasping their hands together once more, not complaining when Chloe let their fingers entwine as she text Aubrey with her free hand.

"I warn you though, I'm not a get up and leave once you fall asleep kinda girl." Chloe mentioned as they wove through the now dying crowds in the club - the end of Beca's final set having been an end to the hype – and out into the street. "I'm more of a fall asleep next to you and make you breakfast the next morning person." She explained; testing the waters with the petite brunette she was quickly finding that she quite liked.

"You know, something tells me that you wouldn't be the worst person to have stick around." Beca replied with a soft smile at Chloe, leading her across the street.

_It feels like one of those nights  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights  
You look like bad news I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you._


End file.
